Mallrats
Mallrats is a 1995 American romantic comedy film written and directed by Kevin Smith. It is the second film in the View Askewniverse series and prequel to 1994's Clerks. As in the other View Askewniverse films, the characters Jay and Silent Bob figure prominently, and characters and events from other films are discussed. Several cast members, including Jason Lee, Ben Affleck and Joey Lauren Adams, have gone on to work in several other Smith films. Comic book icon Stan Lee appeared, as did Brian O'Halloran, the star of Smith's breakout feature Clerks. Plot The day prior to the events of Clerks, college student T.S. Quint (Jeremy London) is preparing for a trip to Universal Pictures in Florida with Brandi Svenning (Claire Forlani), uring which he plans to propose to her; however, Brandi tells him she cannot go because she has volunteered to fill in as a contestant on Truth or Date, her father's dating game show. They argue over this and eventually break up. T.S. turns to his best friend Brodie Bruce (Jason Lee), who has also broken up with his girlfriend, Rene Mosier (Shannen Doherty), after having an argument, and Brodie suggests the two might find solace at the local mall. Brodie and T.S. discover Truth or Date is being filmed at the same mall (thanks to Willam Black (Ethan Supplee), who throughout the movie tries to see a sailboat in a Magic Eye poster), and ask local drug dealers Jay and Silent Bob (Jason Mewes and Kevin Smith, respectively) to destroy the show's stage (which they admit that they had already intended to do, after stealing blueprints), a task for which they devise elaborate but ultimately unsuccessful plans. These actions result in the two being pursued by mall security guard LaFours (Sven-Ole Thorsen), but they are able to escape him. Brodie finds out Rene began a relationship with his nemesis Shannon Hamilton (Ben Affleck), a clothing store manager who hates Brodie because of his "lack of a shopping agenda". Brodie confronts Rene to find out more about her relationship with Shannon, and the two have sex in an elevator. Rene seems to have some respect for Brodie once more, but the latter is later confronted and assaulted by Shannon, who admits on intending to seduce Rene and then have sex with her in a "very uncomfortable place''. As a running joke, this is interpreted as the "back of a Volkswagen". As a result of this incident, Jay and Silent Bob assault the mall's Easter Bunny, under the wrongful assumption that he attacked Brodie.'' Brandi's father, Jared (Michael Rooker) , who is aware of Brodie and T.S's presence at the mall, has the two arrested by LaFours, who tries to make it look like the duo had drugs on them. Jay and Silent Bob are able to rescue Brodie and T.S. and are once again able to evade LaFours. Meanwhile, Brodie and T.S. seek refuge at a local flea market, where they meet fortune teller Ivannah. T.S. decides to repair his relationship with Brandi and the two return to the mall. Before the show begins, Brodie receives advice on romance from Stan Lee, who was visiting the mall. After this, Brodie requests that his friend Tricia Jones retrieve footage of her sexual intercourse with Shannon. Tricia herself was doing a project in which she had sex with a number of male adults, despite being only 15 years old, for a book about the sex drive of men. Meanwhile, T.S. also persuades Jay to get two of the game show contestants high, which allow him and Brodie to replace them on Truth or Date. The initial plan was all three contestants but the third one, Gil Hicks, showed up late, and Brodie and T.S. must go on with him. During the show (where, among other things, Brodie tells a strange story about his cousin Walter), Brandi recognizes the voices of Brodie and T.S., and an argument ensues between the three while on air as well as being in front of the crowd. Brodie tells Brandi that T.S. had spent all day trying to repair their relationship. T.S. then proposes to Brandi, which she accepts. As the police arrive to arrest T.S. and Brodie after the show is over, Silent Bob (who was having trouble setting up a VCR backstage but gets it to work after Willam kicks the rigging in a fit of rage over his inability to see the sailboat) plays a sex tape of Shannon and Tricia, in which Shannon roleplays as NKOTB members Donnie Wahlberg and Joey McIntyre, going so far as to say "don't make me get loose'' and "please don't go'', resulting in his arrest for statutory rape. Brodie and Rene renew their relationship as a result. The conclusion reveals that T.S. marries Brandi, Tricia's book is a bestseller, Shannon makes a lot of new "friends" in prison, Ethan eventually does see the sailboat, and Brodie becomes the host of The Tonight Show '' (with Rene as his bandleader) after impressing the show's producers with his stage banter. Jay and Silent Bob are also shown with a monkey named Suzanne, which promises to be "another story". Cast *Jason Lee as Brodie Bruce *Jeremy London as T.S. Quint *Shannen Doherty as Rene Mosier *Claire Forlani as Brandi Svenning *Ben Affleck as Shannon Hamilton *Joey Lauren Adams as Gwen Turner *Renee Humphrey as Tricia Jones *Jason Mewes as Jay *Kevin Smith as Silent Bob *Ethan Suplee as Willam Black *Michael Rooker as Jared Svenning *Priscilla Barnes as Miss Ivannah *Stan Lee as Himself *Sven-Ole Thorsen as LaFours *Scott Mosier as Roddy *Walt Flanagan as Walt "Fanboy" Grover *Bryan Johnson as Steve-Dave Pulasti *Brian O'Halloran as Gill Hicks, Suitor #3 *Mitchell Evans as Himself *Thomas "Longball Dresser" Dahl as Rabbit Hitter, Boy #1 *Aaron Mohr as Kid on Escalator *Tyler Purdon as Unknown Suitor *Ethan Flower as Doug Paging, Suitor #1 *Ed Hapstak as Rob Feature, Suitor #2 *Art James as Bob Summers, host of ''Truth or Dare Category:1995 films Category:Films directed by Kevin Smith Category:Films written by Kevin Smith Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Romantic comedy films Category:Comedy films Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:1990s comedy films Category:1990s films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal films Category:English-language films Category:View Askew films Category:Films featuring Jay and Silent Bob Category:Rated R